1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for pumping water from large bodies of water and depositing it in an area remote therefrom and, more particularly, relates to a wave-pump apparatus positioned along coastal waters having substantially continuous wave action, whereby the force of said waves creates a moving force within the apparatus for continuous water flow therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various types of apparatus as well as numerous methods have been generated to transport water from one location to another. However, various problems and difficulties have been encountered in providing means, methods and apparatuses to convey large volumes of water related to coastal waters and inland waterways.
As an example, there are numerous large bodies of substantially stagnated water that are disposed adjacent the shore of oceans, seas and bays that require fresh circulation of the water within their boundaries. However to rehabilitate these areas, large volumes of water are needed to be pumped therein and allowed to circulate and exit therefrom by a continuously regulated system.
As another example, small waterways having reduced outlets cause insufficient tide flow therethrough which does not provide enough energy to clear the silt or prevent sand bars from forming within the waterways.
Thus, in each case there is a need for an apparatus, means, or method whereby the adjacent coastal waters could provide the necessary flow volume and energy therefrom to establish and generate usable, restricted land areas heretofore considered total wastelands.
The following are issued U.S. Patents which pertain to the overall subject matter but are not specific to the herein-disclosed apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,310 to C. A. Deal provides a sand and water conveyer which is positioned directly within current flow of a river, stream or channel and submerged therein for the purpose of removing sand from the bed of the body of water, and conveying it from a point upstream to a point downstream.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,376,889 relates to lakes and/or ponds, especially those of the artificial type constructed for bathing or landscaping purposes, or the like, in which a dam is required.
The U.S. Pat. No. to Till (1,623,369) provides a hydraulic power apparatus for creating a very substantial, positive, hydraulic head which is used for the generation of power through a water turbine.
A tidal flushing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,822 which includes a method very different from that of the present invention.